


happy sanders sides anniversary!!

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a general feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: the sides look back at the past year and their friendship





	happy sanders sides anniversary!!

**Author's Note:**

> haha, well this is a little late, but i hope u enjoy it!!

"You guys, it's been a year!" Patton squealed, as he ran into the commons. Logan was reading a book, Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr, and Roman was tuning his ukulele. They all paused from their respective activity to see what Patton was talking about. 

"A year from what, Patton?"

"Gee, Logan, I would've thought that you, Mr. Schedule Pants, would've known."

Logan abruptly spoke. "No. Nope. We are not doing this right now, no- no undermining my position. Patton _, please don't_." Patton brought a hand to his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry Logan! I spoke without thinking! I'll try my best to watch my words, I didn't mean to hurt you," Patton threw his hands in the air," Don't forget, U R FAM ILY!"

"Yes, I know that I am included in that pun catchphrase saying that I too, am part of, and loved in, this family of sorts. We all are," Logan said with a soft smile. 

"Anyway, what's it been a year from, Dad?" Virgil asked. 

"Well, I'm glad you asked and are trying to participate, kiddo!" Patton said, ruffling Virgil's head. "It's the 1 year anniversary of the first Sanders Sides video! Don't you guys remember?"

"Well of course I don't," Virgil responded gruffly, with a faraway look. 

"From the deepest corner of my heart, Virgil, I apologize for the troubles I have caused you. I am so sorry for what I have I done, and I know I've said this before, but I mean it the same every time. I accept you and I love you,” Roman said, his voice filled with grandeur and sorrow. His tone quickly changed to one of excitement as he exclaimed, "But this is no time to be brooding! Let's nostalgize about everything that's happened in the year!" Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, Princey, like that worked sooo well last time..." 

"While excluding the nostalgia, Roman does have a point. A _reflection_ over the past year on our, and Thomas's, achievements would be of interest," Logan said with his matter of fact tone. 

"Yeah!! Like he got to 2 whole million YouTube subscribers! Wasn't that just wild!?" Patton exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

"Yeah, it is wild that he's only at 2 million. He did so much better on Vine. His content is probably starting to get bad. Maybe he should just quit right now and not make a fool of himself," Virgil said.

“2 million YouTube subscribers and the number is growing daily, Virgil. Remember, he had to restart since Vine shut down, but his content is doing fantastic. Just look at the statistics,” Logan responded,, using his rationality to clear up Virgil’s cynicism.

“Yeah, you’re right…,” Virgil said admitting defeat.

“Thomas also has been working on his feelings about love and romance, and what he’s doing with it, I say, is some good work,” Roman exclaimed.

“We all learnt more about the world around us, ourselves, and each other,” Logan said, emphasizing the “each other” with a smile at Virgil.

“And I guess we all became friends too,” Virgil mumbled, with a fierce blush creeping over his foundation.

“What was that, Mr. Gloom and doom? I couldn’t hear you,” Roman teased.

“I said, I got darker eyeshadow like I wanted!” Virgil yelled, not wanting to admit what he really said.

“No, I heard something else,” Logan said, joining in.

“Ya know kiddo, lying is against my morals…,”

“Well, it’s not against mine. Bye… friends,” Virgil said sinking out from the embarrassment. And they were friends. They all really were, and they were so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my tumblr ](https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/)


End file.
